Missing At First Light
by BrooklynBitch
Summary: Where’s her baby boy? Stella and Mac just brought home their tiny boy, so new to the world he hasn’t received a name. And just as suddenly as he appears he is gone, missing, kidnapped. Mac risks his job, his marriage and his life to get his baby boy back,
1. New York Is So Cold At Night

**New York Is So Cold At Night**

"Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon"

Mac plucked away at his guitar whispering the words to the tune the strings made together. He never thought it possible. How could he be a father? He let his eyes rest on his beautiful baby boy.

"How are my baby boys?" Stella asked wrapping her arms around Mac's neck and kissing his temple. She was dressed in a long white gown with tiny tan ruffles at the bottom and the long sleeves. It was mid winter and it had been a miserable day stomping through the snow getting the baby's crib inside their apartment that was located on the seventh floor, Stella smiled remembering how funny it was watching Mac, Don and Danny all try and bring the pre assembled furniture up. It would've been set up months before but they kept putting it off and before they knew it Stella was giving birth.

Mac placed his guitar down and tangled his fingers in his gorgeous wife's hair. Stella had always been Mac's best friend but he never thought they would be married. And now they were they'd been married now for 7 months and 3 days. Yes he kept track, even if he didn't want to keep track he'd remember. That day was such a blessing, Stella wore a long white wedding gown with a veil and all the works, but she was glowing that day and there was no way she would be able to hide it. That day was probably the most Mac had cried since his first wife died.

"Ready for bed?" Stella asked snapping her darling husband out of his thoughts.

"Yes ma'am."

The Two slipped under the heavy blankets and clicked the baby monitor on looking foreword to the rude awakening's they'd be receiving all night long. Everything about being parent's was appealing to the couple.

The last thing Mac remembered before nodding off into a dream world was looking through the crack between the door and wall and seeing his son cuddled up in his crib against a large pooh bear Lindsey has given him saying that 'Every child needs to grow up with a Winnie the pooh doll.'

* * *

"Mac!" 

The shrill sound of Stella's teary scream jolted Mac awake and he noticed it was 9:30am. He hadn't been waken by his baby boy all night but that wasn't foremost on his mind. He jumped up running across his room and into the baby's. "What's Wrong, Stella?"

"Where is he?" She brushed tears from under her eyes and leaned into her loving husband. They hadn't come up with a name for their bundle of joy because he was born early and the two were so indecisive.

Mac held his wife as he saw the wasteland their son's room had become. The crib and dresser were knocked over and the window was smashed in. How didn't they hear the commotion that must've gone on in the small area. "Call the police."

* * *

Footnote: I just thought story plot up at random and am curious if this is an interesting story or not. If you like it I'll write more. If not you'll have to come up with your own conclusions. Thanks. 


	2. And Worse In The Morning

**And Worse In The Morning**

Stella sobbed into Lindsey's lap as Mac talked with the officer. Normally she would be strong in situations like this, but she couldn't, she'd lost her baby boy not a day after bringing him into this world not to mention her hormones were still playing tricks with her mind. "Why? Why would they take my beautiful baby boy?" She lifted her head from her friends lap, her eyes were sore and puffy as she rubbed the last of the tears she would let herself cry that moment. She had to stay strong, for herself and for Mac.

Lindsey didn't know what to say, she couldn't find any words that would console a women who'd lost her child. "It's going to be alright Stella, I'm sure the police will have no trouble finding whoever took him." 'That it? That's all I could come up with for one of my best friends?' She thought before giving Stella a comforting hug and lightly rubbing circles onto her back.

"Thanks Lindsey, you always know what to say." Stella looked anxiously toward Mac as he tensed the muscles in his jaw and clenched his fists into balls released them and started over. That was his angry look. That's what he would do when he was mad or couldn't deal with something.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Mac said trying to sound patient. He wasn't.

Don sighed looking Mac over. "Mac, you know the deal, you can't be involved in the case, you're family." He patted his friend on the shoulder showing his support. "Don't worry about it, take Stella out and by the time you get back we'll have solved it." Don smiled his signature smile.

Mac nodded. "You're right, find my son Don." He took Stella's hand lightly before leading her out. "Let's go for a drive. Lunch?" he gritted his teeth, how could he be acting so calm? Because he was a good actor that's how, he was great at hiding his feelings. Right now he needed to make sure Stella was alright.

"There's nothin' here Don." Danny slide his hands through his hair and looked perplexed.

"There's always something Messer." Don growled before turning to a few police officers and ordering them to take a look around outside for any information as to where the kidnapper may have gone.

* * *

After about an hour of combing through the small room Danny and Lindsey were annoyed to say the least that they came up with nothing. And just as they were about to give up Lindsey lifted her teezers that held a small piece of dirt that had some green mashed into it. "Got it!" she chirped loudly in triumph. 

"Thank the maker." Danny gave her a huge bear hug. "Tell me it's a finger print."

"It's dirt."

"Dirt?" Danny pressed his forehead against the cool wall. "You got me excited about dirt?"

"Well, it's a start." Lindsey plopped the dirt into a small clear baggy. "At least we can maybe find where he was before he was here."

"What makes you think it's a guy?"

Lindsey shrugged "Because. Guys are jerks." She found her way out of the apartment deciding it was time to take her little find to the lab.

* * *

Mac had rented a room at a local motel. It was late and he decided he check up on Don one last time that day. He keyed in the numbers and glanced one last time into the room where his wife was half asleep holding a baby blanket. He sat down on the ratty couch the motel decided to use for only God knows what reason. 

"Hello?" Don's sigh was heavy. It was probably the fifth time that hour Mac was calling.

"Any updates?" Mac asked hopefully just like the last few calls had been.

"No." Don was a little annoyed and a lot tired. "And there won't be any if you keep calling because I can't get my work done with you nagging me, Mac."

Whoa, he wasn't in a good mood. "I get the point." Mac would've slammed the phone down angrily if he hadn't been using a cell phone. He clicked the button as menacingly as possible he was even tempted to make a slamming noise but decided against it. How come it seemed everyone was so calm about this? His son could be dead and everyone was acting as if he'd received a mere bump.Before he knew it he was asleep in a wonderful dreamland.

* * *

"Hey Dad." The sixteen year old punched his father playfully in the shoulder. "Football, baseball or basefoot!" the boy laughed at the joke he'd made. 

"Baseball, your old man can't take anymore football." Mac's eyes lit up in this dream and he wrapped an arm around his son's broad shoulders.

The sixteen year old laughed and punched his father in the stomach. "Aw come'on. All it is is throwing the ball back and forth."

"Yeah, but you know I can't handle that." Mac laughed playfully.

Suddenly his son morphed into an adult. Mac would've guessed about thirty. "Dad, you've become so inactive since it happened."

"Since what happened?" Mac felt tears prick at the back of his eyes and before he knew it there were tears streaming down his face like a steady river.

"You know… Since Mom died."

"Died?" Everything began to have a red tint to it and the room spun, he glanced down at his hands that were now catching his tears. Before he knew it the tears turned to a bloody downpour.

* * *

Mac didn't fall in his horrible nightmare, he just awoke because of nothing. He glanced at the clock. 6:55am. Great, he'd fallen asleep without Stella. "Stella, You awake?" Mac asked quietly poking his head in the door way. She wasn't in there. He picked up his phone and heard a ring from behind him. It was Stella's phone sitting on the coffee table. "That wasn't there last night." That's it, he'd page her, she always carried her pager. His heart sunk when her heard the low beep of her pager from his pocket. What was going on? He pulled it out along with a crinkled piece of paper. "No…" 


	3. Note To Self

**Note To Self**

_Dear Detective Mac Taylor _

_I've taken your child out from under your nose, and now I've taken your wife as well. Why? Because you had taken the one thing I had… my life. You and that leach doctor have truly destroyed who I was. I was a good man once Detective. You thought I'd be dead by now, didn't you? Well I'm not, the doctors reevaluated me and said I have over a year to live and you took her away from me. And your bitch took her away from me and planted her in some filthy jail cell to rot! She doesn't deserve this. But you, you and your no good, phony wife do. Perhaps I will let your son live. But I would have to cut out his eyes so he wouldn't have to go through life looking upon you, knowing that he was the spawn of the most wretchedness evil on this earth. Have a wonderful life you bastard cop._

_Paul Richmond_ (See Wasted, Season 2)

Paul Richmond? The name was unfamiliar to him and then it dawned on him, one night Stella and Mac had a conversation about one of her cases. The man was visiting a doctor who practiced old rituals, she was a fake healer, she took everything the family had. Their life savings was spent because the women told Paul she would be able to heal him of his blood disease. And naturally she couldn't so Paul's wife overreacted and killed the so called doctor and Paul had tried to take the blame, Stella wouldn't believe his confession so she kept looking. Eventually she unburied the truth. And that's what all this was about.

Mac's fingers were dialing Don before he even knew what he was doing. "Don!"

"Hello?" Don's yawning voice allowed the word to slip droningly from his lips.

"Don, I found a letter from the kidnapper. He has Stella, Get me Paul Richmond's address now!"

"What? Calm down, let me come over and I'll take a look at the paper, we can compare the handwriting and then we can get a search warrant. There's a process, remember?" There was a beep "Mac? Mac, are you there?"

"The person you've called is no longer on the line, please han-"

SMACK! Well, Don showed that automated voice.

* * *

"Said Stella was kidnapped, and I assume he means from this apartment." Don ran his hands through his hair before fixing his collar. "You two do what you do, I have to track Mac down." And with that Flack was gone and heading toward Paul Richmond's New York apartment.

"Alright. We got a new scene ta' work with." Danny rubbed his hands together before snapping two gloves onto his hands and giving Lindsey his signature smile.

"Stella's missing, Danny. Work. Not. Play." She stalked off into the room.

Danny followed her apologizing. "Sorry, I was just tryin'a lighten the mood. Since you were so upset about the whole dirt thing."

"I was not upset." She grimaced "I was perplexed."

"I don't know… When Montana throws a box of valuable evidence across the room at me I assume it means she's upset."

"I was not upset. I was angry. At you. How can you act so calm and goofy when something like this happened to Mac and Stella?"

"Um…" Danny shrugged his shoulders lightly. Sure, he was angry at this guy, but he tried not to let his anger get in the way. Okay, truth be told, he was never in control of his anger, he just let it build up and explode at the nearest person. So Why wasn't their explosions? He couldn't tell you, or Lindsey for that matter which left him with this very startling response.

"That's your side and this is mine!" Lindsey huffed pointing from one side of the room and then to the side she was standing on. "Yours…" She pointed. "Mine…" Again she pointed before noticing a glissading print on the floor. "I got something."

"Can I come over? or do I have to wait for the pictures?" He paused "Or better yet, the motion picture."

"Get your ass over here Messer."

"Whoa, Miss Montana has a mouth on her." Danny crossed the room and stopped about four feet away from Lindsey. "It's a shoe print."

"What?" Lindsey glared at him.

Danny tilted his head up and down with a 'now you see it. Now you don't.' look on his face. "It's a glittery show print." He tilted Lindsey's head. "See?"

"Whoa. This could break the whole case wide open." She grinned taking a sample.

* * *

"Quiet Miss Bonasera. You'll wake the baby." The cool voice said from under a mask. "Remember me?" He lifted the mask slowly.

"Paul?" Stella tried to kick but quickly found she was bound by her hands and feet. "What do you want? Where's my baby?"

"I want your life. Or do I?" Paul's sandy blonde hair had grown much longer and he also wore a beard that was scraggily and all different sizes. His blue eyes were like darts and he was sweating despite the freezing cold snow still falling outside. "Your baby is fine, in fact, he's right behind you." Paul nodded slightly and as soon as she turned to look he back handed her.

Stella got a good glimpse of Baby Taylor though, his big green eyes had spotted his mothers and he scrunched his tiny hand and began to cry lightly. All Stella wanted to do was hold her baby's small frame in her hands kiss his tiny head that was clothed in the softest dark red hair. He took after his mother for sure. "Let me hold my baby boy."

"Oh, you mean Paul Jr.?" He laughed menacingly and took out a knife.

Stella shook her head, her dark hair bouncing about as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You sick fuck."

"You think I'm sick now. Just wait until you find out what I have planned for us." His voice was hushed so Stella assumed he was trying to be quiet. She took a glance around the room but it was too dark to see into the shadows where the answers to her location was held. "Eyes on me pretty. I'm going to make you so ugly your husband will cringe at your funeral. Not because he's upset but because he's ashamed of what your model body had become."

Stella gritted her teeth and spit into the man's eyes before letting out a loud scream containing many pleas for help.

"Scream all you want pretty." He pressed the knife into he left cheek. "You know who I miss?" He slapped Stella to stop her from screaming. "I miss my wife. You remember her don't you?" He let his hand slip up her shirt. "Tonight you're going to be my wife." Paul rubbed her breasts lightly before letting his knife do the caressing.

"You're sick." Was all Stella could say, there was nothing left. She bit her lip to keep her screams from coming out, she knew that's what he wanted, he wanted to see her in pain and she wouldn't allow it. No matter what he did to her.

* * *

Mac kicked the apartment door hard and it crashed to the floor. "Paul, you bastard!" He quickly found his way around the apartment knocking chairs, tables, glass ornaments and other expensive items over. "Where are you?" He screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. "Get your ass out of hiding and face me like a man would." Tears welled up in his eyes. "She didn't deserve this." He'd repeated Paul's signed words only about Stella. "She didn't. Paul you bastard, you better not have laid a finger on her.

Don entered the small wreck of an apartment seeing Mac crying, head in his hands and hands against the wall. "Mac." Don took out his handcuffs, he had to. Mac had broken the law, he'd broken into the apartment of A US citizen and done property damage to something Paul probably didn't even own. "You're being placed under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, any-" Just as Don took Mac's hand he was hit with a strong arm that sent him falling to the ground.

"Sorry Flack, I need to find Stella and my son."

The last thing Don saw was a dresser being knocked on to him and them blackness.

* * *

Mac's feet moved faster then he imagined he could run. He opened Don's car door and climbed in, he figured it would only be a matter of time before the police were after him and they'd most likely look for his car before a government one. One thought ran through his mind and he wasn't even close to thinking in logic right now. _Where's my Baby Girl? Where's My Son? _Over and over. 


End file.
